Infections of the middle ear present an ongoing problem to both patients who suffer from them as well as to treating physicians who seek to treat them. To the patient, these infections represent acute pain, discomfort, financial cost and/or possible loss of hearing. To the treating physician, these infections present significant dilemmas. Since middle ear infections have been heretofore difficult to treat with medications, the treating physician had basically two therapeutic alternatives. The primary care physician may either tap the middle ear or refer the patient to an ear, nose and throat specialist so that a tympanocentesis or insertion of tubes may be employed. In order to the tap the middle ear, the physician has utilized suction or conventional syringes which have several attendant disadvantages. Suction assemblies are often not available and are cumbersome to use. Conventional syringes have required the physician to actuate the syringe by pulling back on the plunger. The syringe assembly of the present invention, on the other hand, is disposed so that when the plunger is pressed the syringe assembly is actuated thereby providing increased control by the operator. Further, if the needle of the syringe is straight, as is usually the case, then the syringe interferes with the operator's line of vision. The syringe assembly of the present invention, on the other hand, has the advantage that it may be operated through an otoscope thereby providing the operator with a clear line of sight. A common danger with pre-existing syringe needles is that there is no guard against the operator accidentally penetrating the tympanic membrane in such a way as to cause damage to the bony structures there within. The needle of the present invention is provided with a safety assembly whereby the needle recedes or deforms if it comes into contact with bony structures.
The middle ear fluid aspirator of the present invention provides significant advantages over prior the prior art and incorporates safety features which protect the patient. The objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention are apparent upon consideration of the following specification and the appended drawings.